Gaia Gear
.]] The , also known as '''Gaia Vest' and Earth Clothes, is a recurring Body Armor in the series. It is usually a Light Armor with an earth-elemental affinity, though it also appears as a robe in some games. It is often a high-rank armor. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Gaia Gear is an armor exclusive to the Black Wizard. It grants protection against Stone and Quake. It is the strongest armor in the ''20th Anniversary version, and grants +35 Defense and +2 Weight. It is found in Lifespring Grotto, or can be won from Undergrounder. ''Final Fantasy III Known as the Gaia Vest, it can be equipped by the Freelancer, Geomancer, and Onion Knight jobs. It grants a +3 bonus to Vitality in the DS version, and a 12% Evasion bonus in the NES version. The DS version provides 35 Defense and 25 Magic Defense, while the NES version gives 16 Defense and 8 Magic Defense. Gaia Vest can be found in Saronia, and bought in Duster, Saronia, and the airship Invincible. The price is 7,600 gil on the DS and 4,200 on the NES. Final Fantasy IV The Gaia Gear, translated as Gaea Gear in the original SNES release, is a light armor that grants resistance against petrification. It grants +3 to Defense, Magic Defense, and Magic Evasion, and can be bought for 500 gil in Mysidia. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Gaia Gear retains all of its bonuses from ''Final Fantasy IV, but instead of protection against Petrify, grants protection from Gradual Petrify. ''Final Fantasy V The Gaia Gear is a robe that boosts earth-elemental damage dealt by the user. It grants +8 Defense, +10 Magic Defense, and +18 Magic Evasion, and has a Weight of 2. It can be bought at Regole, Quelb, Castle of Bal, and Castle Surgate for 2,000 gil. Gaia Gear can also be won from Gravitator and stolen from Sorcerers and Abductor. As with all robes, it can only be equipped by magic based jobs; such as Mages, Summoners, Chemists, Geomancers, Bards, Dancers, Oracles, Cannoneers, Necromancers, and Mimes. Final Fantasy VI The Gaia Gear is a light armor that grants the wearer the ability to absorb earth-elemental damage. It grants +53 Defense and +43 Magic Defense, and can be equipped by Terra, Locke, Shadow, Gau, Celes, Setzer, Mog, Strago, and Relm. It can be bought from Thamasa in World of Balance or from Nikeah and South Figaro in World of Ruin for a cost of 6,000 gil. Final Fantasy IX The Gaia Gear is a light armor that teaches the spell Osmose to Vivi, and the support abilities Insomniac and High Tide to all other characters who can equip it. It boosts and absorbs the earth element, and grants +25 Defense and +2 Magic Defense. Gaia Gear can be purchased at Daguerreo (Disc 3) and Ipsen's Castle for 8,700 gil. It can also be found in Oeilvert, Mount Gulug, and the "Faraway Lagoon" Chocograph treasure. Final Fantasy XII The Gaia Gear is a piece of Mystic Armor that grants an HP bonus rather than an MP bonus, as well as a bonus to Magick Power. Gaia Gear boosts HP by 100, Defence by 35 and Magic Power by 8 and costs 9,300 gil at Balfonheim. It can be worn after unlocking the Mystic Armor 8 license for 35 LP. In the ''Zodiac Job System version, Gaia Gear can only be worn by the White, Red and Black Mages, as well as the Mononofu job. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Gaia Gear is a Dancer's robe that can be equipped by Penelo. It provides +54 Defence, +81 Magic Defence, boosts resistance against earth and grants +10 Stamina. It can be bought in Chapter 9 for 24,000 gil. Final Fantasy Tactics The Gaia Gear, known as Earth Clothes in the PlayStation version, is a high-rank light armor that grants the ability to absorb Earth-elemental damage, as well as boosting Earth-elemental attacks. It provides +85 HP, +10 MP, and is available for 10,000 gil at many shops starting in Chapter 4. The Gaia Gear can also be found with the Treasure Hunter ability in Limberry Castle Gate as a rare treasure. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Gaia Gear teaches the ability Auto-Regen to the Hunter, Sniper, and Gadgeteer jobs. It provides 24 Defense and 12 Resistance, as well as the ability to absorb Earth elemental attacks. It can be obtained as a random reward for completing a mission Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Again, the Gaia Gear teaches the ability Regenerate to the Hunter, Sniper, and Tinker jobs. It provides +34 Defense and +12 Resistance, and can be bought for 1500 Gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar after using a Earth Sigil, Rose Branch, and Fine Wool. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Earth Robe grants +5 Attack, +108 Defense, and +10 Magic. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Gaia Gear is a mid-ranked robe, usable at level 40, and provides 39 Defense. It costs 248 gil to buy. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Earth Robe is a mid-ranked armor that provides 47 Defense, 9 Magic, and 23 Magic Resistance. It takes 1 slot, can be used by all races, and cannot be bought. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest The Gaia's Armor is the strongest armor equippable by Benjamin, acquired at Mac's Ship in a chest. It grants resistance to Water, Wind, Thunder (no icon for it exists), Poison, and Sleep, and provides a Defense of 15. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy The Gaia Gear is a level 55 robe that raises HP by 1,427 and Bravery by 56. It also boosts Magic Defense by 15%. It can be traded at the shop for 13,360 gil, Wizard's Robes, a Fallen Angel Feather and two Demon Feathers. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Gaia Gear returns as a level 30 Robe that provides +1505 HP, +41 Bravery, and +5% Magic Defense. It can be obtained by trading 43,700 Gil, Wizard's Robes, and Silky Cloth. Gallery Category:Armor